Avengers Trilogy
The Avengers Trilogy. The avengers Trilogy is a collection of three prequel documentaries to the mainstream Earth 101420. They are all narrated by Peter Parker, the protagonist of Masked Marvel. It features the assembly and disassembly of the Avengers team and their three chapters: The Avengers, Age Of Ultron and Civil War. The Avengers disbanding so early in the universe is a unique approach that lead the community universe, Earth-101420 becoming rather unique in it's presentation. Story. Both Bruce Banner and the resurrected Steve Rogers are drafted into SHIELD to work as special agents. After the villainous Loki arrives on Earth, SHIELD recruits other heroes Iron Man, Ant man and the Wasp into their Avengers program. They track down Loki, but are too late, as he uses the stolen tesseract to open a portal on Earth, letting an army of aliens known as the Chitauri through into New York. Eventually The Chitauri and Loki are defeated, with the latter being imprisoned on Asgard. With the Avengers program being a success, the secret agent Hawkeye joins the team and the Avengers Tower is built in NYC. This is changed when SHIELD/HYDRA double agent Black Widow reveals the criminal organization HYDRA to still be active in the modern day. She joins up with the Avengers and together they begin fighting HYDRA forces. To help them on their cause Hank Pym, with help from Stark and Banner, create the Ultron project, a robotic peacekeeping program designed to help the Avengers. Basing his project of the WW2 HYDRA robot Midasbot, Ultron is built, only to become bent on human extinction. A war is fought between Ultron and the avengers, with Ultron building the Vision in the process. The Vision later destroys his maker, ending the Age of Ultron. Thor leaves for Asgard and the team is emotionally beaten from their war with Ultron. Following this there is a huge divide in the Avengers ranks, leading to Iron Man proposing Government control of Super Heroes. This creates a divide that begins the Civil War with half of the Avengers be Pro-Registration and the other half being against the idea. Pro Registration is Iron Man, War Machine, Hulk, Vision and Ant Man. Anti-Registration is Captain America, Wasp, Hawkeye, and Black Widow. The two sides fight, ending with the HYDRA assassin Crossbones killing Steve Rogers. This death led the Civil War to finish and the Avengers to disband, leading into many of the stories in Earth-101420. Characters Avengers * '''Tony Stark/Iron Man: '''Super rich inventor Tony Stark becomes the public hero Iron Man, fighting many robotic villains until SHIELD recruits him to lead the Avengers. Fights in all three battles, notably leading the Pro-Registration side in the Civil War. Retires from being Iron Man after the disbandment of the Avengers. * '''Steve Rogers/Captain America: '''Super soldier from the 1940s who is frozen in ice, only to re-awaken in modern day. He is drafted in by SHIELD, being called into action again to stop the Demi-God Loki. Is heavily affected by the return of HYDRA in the Civil War. He leads the Anti-Registration side in Civil War, only to be killed by the HYDRA assassin Crossbones at the end, causing the Avengers to disband. * '''Thor Odinson: '''Asgardian Demi-God with many superpowers and the wielder of an ancient mythical hammer, he stays on Earth briefly to fight his brother Loki, while also fighting off the villain ULTRON. He Returns to Asgard before Civil War, and his adventures continue in his own show Asgard. * '''Bruce Banner/The Hulk: '''Gamma infected scientist with the ability to become a green indestructible monster. Drafted into SHIELD after they offer to clear his name from all records. Founding Avenger. Joins the Pro-Registration side in the Civil War after he believes the government could control the hulk the best. After the Avengers disbanded he went into hiding and has not been seen since. * '''Hank Pym/Ant Man: '''Super smart scientist turned superhero, him and his girlfriend The Wasp are asked to join the Avengers to fight off Loki, and later the Chitauri. Later invents ULTRON, causing the age of Ultron. After feeling guilt over what he has done he joins the Pro-Registration side in the Civil War. Introduced and continues crime fighting in his own series, The Ant Man. * '''Janet Van Dyne/The Wasp: '''Girlfriend to Hank Pym, the wasp is the fun of the Avengers team. She is a founding member alongside Hank. Joins the Anti-Registration side in the Civil War. Continues her solo adventures in The Ant Man after the disassemble. * '''Stephen Strange/Dr. Strange: '''Dr.Strange is a mysterious and powerful magician who joins the battle late in New York. He helps hold back the Chitauri and defeat Loki. He is confronted by Iron Man and he joins the Avengers after he helped them. He continues to aid the Avengers after this, but as a more background character. He tends to protect his secrets from SHIELD and the government. He fights against HYDRA and Ultron as well before being neutral in the Civil War, attempting to keep the peace as best as possible. After the death of Steve he leaves the Avengers for London, to "get away from the "supers"" and to get away of the memories of the Civil War. His adventures in London are continued in the series Doctor Strange: Sorcerer Supreme. * '''Natasha Romanov/Black Widow: '''An ex-KGB turned HYDRA agent, it actually turns out she is a SHIELD double agent. She is the whistle-blower who reveals HYDRA is still alive, leading into the HYDRA crisis that becomes the Age Of Ultron. Joins the second team and joins Cap's Anti-Registration side for the Civil War. Currently still working for SHIELD. * '''Clint Barton/Hawkeye: '''SHIELD master archer and special agent. He becomes an Avenger for the second iteration of the team and fights in the Age Of Ultron. Joins the Anti-Registration side in the Civil War. Currently uses the Avengers tower as a base of operations. Other heroes * '''James Rhodes/War Machine: '''Iron Man's side-kick/partner. Joins the Pro-Resignation side in the Civil War. * '''Victor Shade/Vision: '''A creation of ULTRON, The Vision later turns on his master and kills him. He is a short lived Avenger, only joining the team briefly before the Civil War. He joins the pro Registration side in the Civil War, and later goes with Ant Man to continue working for good in The Ant Man. Villains * '''Loki Odinson: '''Half brother of Thor. Found and taken in by Thanos. Invades Earth with the use of the Tesseract, but is later defeated and taken back to Asgard. * '''Chitauri: '''One of Thanos's many armies at his disposal. Controlled by Loki in the battle on New York. * '''ULTRON: '''Based off of the Midasbot Hank Pym discovers, the system was meant to help out The Avengers take on HYDRA. The Ultron program eventually goes rogue and starts a war with the Avengers, SHIELD and humanity. He creates an army as well as the Vision, the latter who kills him. * '''Baron Wolfgang Von Strucker: '''One of the leaders of the remade HYDRA. Main Antagonist in the battle against HYDRA forces. * '''Crossbones: '''HYDRA Super soldier and assassin. Kills Captain America in the Civil War. Category:Earth-101420 Category:Avengers Category:DuttPanda Category:Jaga 321